


In The Summer Sun

by SleepingReader



Series: Iron Meow - A tale of two kitties [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: It's short, but it's the only ending I want.This was a stand-alone chapter, but is now uploaded as the epilogue to Iron Meow.





	In The Summer Sun

Years pass. Spider-Man grows. And his own Avengers with him.  
One day when Peter Parker is webbing over Queens in pursuit of a villain, followed by the police, he comes over a small terrace in the middle of the city. An older man in a remarkable nice suit and his wife with strawberry blonde hair that’s only slightly tinted with grey are sitting peacefully in the summer sun. They are holding hands, upon which their wedding bands gleam. The man grins when he sees Spider-Man web over. He takes a bread roll from the table and holds it up over his head. Spider-Man grabs it as he swings past.  
‘Thanks, Tony!’ Spider-Man says.  
‘You’re welcome, kid!’ Tony Stark calls back.  
It had been nine years ago since Tony Stark retired from being Iron Man. And it had been three years since the nightmares had stopped. He doesn't have to fight anymore.

A few blocks away from the terrace, Spider-Man catches up with the villain and delivers him to the police. Then he sits down on a ledge and enjoys the bread roll in the warm light.  
The world is not calm. There is no world peace. Wars are fought, villains rise and heroes to meet them. Heroes die, or quit, or just simply vanish. New heroes take up their mantles and keep on fighting.

But for Tony Stark, this summers day was the most beautiful he had ever seen. The sun reflects on Pepper's hair. It washes the tables on the terrace in golden-orange light. It glints off wine glasses and makes the cutlery shine. Food gets delivered, and the waitress squints a little into the light. Tony grins down at his carpaccio and takes up his knife and fork.  
He doesn't notice it, but on that terrace in the summer sun, for the first time in his life, the constant mess of sounds and ideas in his brain grow still.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing Infinity War tonight, and it just occurred to me that this is the only ending I will ever accept.


End file.
